


The Things You Don't See

by cmorgana



Series: tumblr is my doom [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Teasing, absolutely spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”<br/>One of the easier missions of their lives. A waterfall, a naked and wet Aramis, a confused Athos and too much cheesy talk with some angst here and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Don't See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Favourite_alias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Favourite_alias/gifts).



> It was a "give me a number and a pairing and I'll write you a drabble"... [favouritealias](http://favouritealias.tumblr.com/) on tumblr gave me “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.” (and that's totally dedicated to you, my dear!)  
> Except I'm totally unable to write a drabble and somehow it turned into a full fic (with an already planned sex scene as soon as I'll have some time, because it's a crime to leave them like that, a naked and wet Aramis always needs to be used properly. Not to mention wet Athos in leather pants! 
> 
> In the meantime you get this, as usual not in my language, as usual I've no beta...blablabla

A spectacular spring day and one of the simpler missions of their lives: to retrieve some old documents from a monastery for Treville. Athos couldn't really hope for anything better.

Their stuff was already on the forest floor, near the river, ready for the night, the horses happily ruminating fresh, scented, green grass. 

Athos finished getting the wood for the fire, looked around, the old instinct of a soldier kicking out to check the place was still sure. His eyes caught some rocks, the highest part of a waterfall near their camp. He sped up his steps, anxious to announce his finding to Aramis.

The man had always loved waterfalls, something he used to describe with those poetic and romantic words of his, those that Athos always pretended to find boring but actually loved. 

"Hey, Aramis, have you seen the…? Oh." 

The words died in his throat. Aramis had definitely already found the falling water, in fact he was under it, chest bare, head thrown back. Athos gulped, eyes now fixating on the pile of clothes abandoned on the river side. 

For years now he had a crush on Aramis, nothing he could tell him about, obviously, and usually things ran smooth, nothing embarrassing, nothing that would really worry Athos about the other finding out, but it was in moments like those that made things more difficult and made he admit it wasn't a crush at all, not even lust, just plain love. His heart just jumped in his throat at the scene, chest full of love. Well, his cock too, but he was sure no one with blood couldn't have a different reaction. 

Aramis looked up, at him, and smiled. Athos felt his face turn hot and hoped he wasn't blushing. 

"I came to tell you if you saw the waterfall, but obviously you did," he said, trying to distract himself from the wet chest, glistering under the warm sun. Aramis' smile turned even brighter. 

"I did. I actually see a lot more things that you'd give me credit for," he made a pause, as if to let the sentence sink into Athos' mind, "isn't it amazing? And the water isn't even so cold!" Athos just nodded, trying to convince his own mind, and his body, that the amazing thing was the crystal clear water falling from the rocks, not the man under it. Then he turned, looking around, that time nothing to do with really checking for enemies, just with getting back the control over his own body. 

"You should really get in, try how wonderful it is," Aramis words forced him to turn again, and for a moment Athos couldn't breath. His friend wasn't wearing underclothes as usual, he was stark naked, water now just brushing his thighs.

"It wouldn't be safe, both of us unarmed and away from the camp. Would be irresponsible," Athos forced himself into the stern but sweet tone he always used around his friend, ignoring the reasons that would really make the thing utter stupid. He simply couldn't resist being so close to a naked Aramis, he'd do something stupid and soon regret it. 

"I think this place is safe enough, the horses would alert us of any intruder, anyway," Aramis took another step toward the shore, more naked skin got out of the water. Athos forced himself not to look at that body, failing just for a second. Long enough to miss Aramis' smirk. 

"I won't get naked in a river where anyone could walk on me!" The shocked tone in Athos' voice was real this time, the times when he did not care about being caught with his pants down long gone, together with his past. Aramis laughed at that, the sound as clear as the water still caressing his body. Athos forced himself not to look down at the grass, up at the sky, wherever but at Aramis' body, not to give himself up. They were soldiers, he couldn't be shy about some nakedness. 

"Come in with your clothes on, then, we'll just put them to dry later," Aramis proposed, taking another, slow, step toward the shore, body still shamelessly exposed, dark scars underling the tanned skin instead than marring it. 

Athos searched inside of himself that determination that made a great soldier out of him, the same courage that made him risk his life every single day. He wasn't going to destroy their friendship, his own life, just because he couldn't control himself watching at his naked friend. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. One step at a time. He tried to relax his shoulders, then took of his pauldron and threw it over Aramis' clothes. 

"To get in with clothes on would be even more stupid than to leave the camp unguarded," he commented, unconsciously taking his own step forward. 

Aramis took another step, now the water was barely at his knees, a wicked grin on his face. He took some water in his hand and massaged his neck with it, inclining his head, where the sun was already heating his skin. 

Athos looked at him. Really looked at him, instead than at his body and the realization hit him harder than any punch he ever got in battle. He knew that face, he knew the fluid movements, the casually tilted hip, the slightly exposed throat and the too soft smile. He had seen them a thousand times, enough that they usually made him roll his eyes and fear for the inevitable catastrophe. Except that time it was only them in the wood. He was on the other end of Aramis seducing act. He was playing the part so many women did without realizing. He frowned. It made no sense, they were friends and Aramis didn't know about his feelings, in fact no one did. When he focused on Aramis' face once more there was a soft smile on his lips. 

"You probably are the most clever man in the garrison, Athos," Aramis commented, fingers casually playing around his own navel in a way Athos knew had nothing to do with casual at all, "you really don't get it?" the hand slid lower for a second, and all Athos brain could get was how much he wanted to be on his knees in that water, licking every single drop from Aramis' skin. 

He forced himself into thinking, instead, focusing on what he missed. He noticed nothing strange in the last few days, and Aramis behavior didn't make any sense. Embarrassed and feeling slightly dumb he shook his head. Aramis smiled sweetly, hand wetting his shoulders now. Athos was sure he was about to drool at the little drops slowly running down the strong chest, a single one stopping on a hard nipple. 

"Do you really think two of the best soldiers of the garrison were needed to retrieve some documents older than my father?" Aramis explained, Athos looked at him without words, mouth agape, and the other went on, "as I said before, I see more than you think. Actually either everyone see more than you think or you're very bad at hiding your lust," a joke in a friendly tone, but Athos blushed more than ever before in his life. 

"I really have no idea what you're talking about. The documents are very important looms of our previous King and as such they need protection…" Aramis started to play on his wet hipbone, fingers slowly caressing, one brow raised almost in a mock of Athos' usual expression, but the man didn't give up, he was going to fight to save the situation, "and I've no idea what you or anyone else could see that I'd be keeping…" the words died in his throat. Aramis' hand had slid down and was now grabbing the base of his cock, playing with his thumb just under the head. 

"I feel your eyes, Athos. I see how you watch me, we all do, and we all think it was time to put you out of your misery," Athos went pale.

"Treville…" he babbled, feeling the same fright of when a bullet went through his leg. 

"Treville isn't stupid nor cruel, he loves you, us. His only recommendation is not to be caught," Athos stared at the man in front of him, no longer even caring about the nakedness or the cock in his hand. He was shocked, confused, scared. What did that all mean? Was he going to be another notch on Aramis' bed? Were they all planning this so he would stop to drool over his best friend like a kid and start thinking straight again? A plan for pity sex that even involved his captain. Athos felt like throwing up.

"Athos, look at me," Aramis stern tone took him out of his scaring thoughts. When he looked up the man was no longer touching himself, he had indeed a worried frown on his face, "don't. Don't freak out. I've watched you for so long without you noticing that I almost doubted of your sharpness, but then I realized you're just too scarred for it, life was so unfair to you that you couldn't take another risk, not one like that. I waited for so long, but you never saw it, you never noticed, so… that's my plan. That's it. To seduce you, here and now, and the others helped me with it before one of us would get crazy."

"Sexual attraction and pity sex, then…" Athos added and this time Aramis' face turned angry. 

"Do you really think I'd risk something so important just to fuck another hole?" he almost yelled. Athos let his sword belt hit the ground, the weight suddenly too much on his hip, like something that didn't belong in that personal bubble. 

"It's what you've done since I know you. You seduce for the sake of it, to have the forbidden…" Aramis face was a mix of hurt and pure rage. Athos stopped his words.

"I meant you. You are the too important thing I'd never risk, and you are the reason I never tried this before. But obviously you don't think so high of me… " he took a step back into the water, turning away from Athos to obviously hide his pain. 

Athos realized his own body was shaking with a mix of feelings he couldn't exactly pinpoint. All he knew was that slowly his brain was catching up with what Aramis had just offered him and that suddenly it sounded incredibly alike to what he desired in the past two years. He took off his boots and belts, taking his time to think about that situation, about Aramis' words, about the others knowing. He looked at the man, back under the waterfall, head down this time though, and by instinct he knew Aramis was just trying to cut out the world, to shut down any sound to just feel the pain in his chest, the same pain he was so used to. Athos had always searched for it in wine, but Aramis was the poetic one, the romantic, it was small things for him. 

The leather jacket fell over the other stuff. 

He was important to Aramis. So important that he never tried to seduce him, to get near him. It wouldn't make sense to anyone other in the world, but for Aramis that was a love declaration, the most romantic thing he could have said to Athos. Aramis who was now slightly bent over under the waterfall, hands against the rocks. The pang of lust soon turned into love and sweetness. 

Without thinking, without losing one more second to take off the remaining clothes, Athos stepped into the cold, little, lake, walking straight to Aramis. 

"I'm sorry," he repeated over and over while walking the short distance, Aramis finally turned toward him, eyes full of hope and fear. 

"I don't want to just lay with you," he replied in a small voice, the noise of the water almost covering his words, "we'd be risking our lives by…" but Athos was now in front of him, and he'd never cared less for words. He loved Aramis, he had loved him for so long he didn't even remember how it was not to love him. It was worth risking their lives, it was worth risking anything to just touch him. 

He grabbed the man by the shoulder but a second later the other hand was gripping the wet hair. Aramis gasped, but leaned into the touch. 

Athos tasted his neck, slowly kissing up to his ear. 

"I feel so much for you, but you make it too easy to get distracted by sheer lust," Athos accused and then he started to nip at the lobe, to lick at the curve of the shell. He traced a pattern down the throat with his tongue, kissed the rogue beard. 

"I've nothing against physically showing our feelings," Aramis murmured in a smile, turning to make clear to Athos it was time for a real kiss. And the man was more than happy to accomplish. He slowly sucked on Aramis' bottom lip, then licking it for a moment before he started to kiss him with his full mouth. It was Aramis' turn to take control of the situation though. He turned, pushing Athos against the stone wall and invaded his mouth with a passionate kiss, tongue exploring the roof of his mouth, retreating to lick his lips and then making the kiss desperate again. 

Athos relaxed against him, feeling content for the first time in months, years probably, hand tight in Aramis hair, clothed body pressed against Aramis' naked one. It felt like home, like another piece was finally in his slot. 

For a second Athos' mind wandered back. He had been so wrong. That wasn't one of the easier mission of his career, that definitely was going to be the best one of his whole life.


End file.
